


Won’t You Stay The Night

by issyiskitty



Series: skam weeks [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyiskitty/pseuds/issyiskitty
Summary: Isak takes a hot guy home from the club, but he may have gained something even greater than fantastic sex.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: skam weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Won’t You Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is short little one shot
> 
> I hope you enjoy UwU

* * *

Isak is being slammed against the wall, a mouth quickly descending on him. The guy, Even, is such a great kisser my god. He has Isak pinned to the wall, while weaving his fingers into his hair, it’s driving him crazy. 

Isak normally doesn’t do this, hook up with randos from the club but he’s had a shit week so fuck it. 

Even’s sinful mouth begins to trail kisses down his neck, his hand coming to cup Isak’s dick through his pants. Isak lets out a whimper, god he needed this. Even gives him a small squeeze, he is so fucking hard. All of a sudden Even drops to his knees, unbuckling Isak’s belt and pulling his pants down with urgency.

He looks up at Isak with his lips parted with a question in his eyes. Both are breathing heavily before Isak nods. Even takes this cue and begins to take in the tip of his dick. He swirls his tongue around and Isak is already losing his mind. He licks from the base to the tip. He fully takes Isak into his mouth, sucking as he goes. Isak covers his face with his hand, the feeling being overwhelming but heavenly. 

He feels the familiar build in his stomach, he pats Even’s head “Stop.”

Even releases his dick from his mouth, “Did I do something wrong?” Isak quickly shakes his head, and Even looks relieved. 

He begins to walk towards the bedroom, motioning Even to follow. He begins to take off the rest of his clothes, “I just didn’t want to come yet.”

He turns to Even, pleasantly surprised to see he’s copied Isak and removed his clothes as well. They stand there for 10 seconds staring at every inch of each other's body. 

Even has a big dick.

There is no beating around the bush, it's big, it's there and Isak needs it in him NOW. He crosses the room and slams his mouth onto Even’s. They make out as they make their way across Isak’s bedroom and fall onto the bed. They lay there for a bit kissing, while they caress each other's bodies. 

“I’m clean, you?” 

Isak nods rapidly, “Also I have stuff in my um drawer.”

God how did Isak score such a hot guy to begin with? This dude is better looking than all his ex boyfriends combined.

Even lubes up his fingers, gently pushing in one, then two, then three. He’s left gasping, Even has such magical fingers. They’re nice and long. He knows he’s going to need as many fingers as he can get if he’s going to take on Even’s size. 

“So wet for me baby -- you like me filling you up.” 

Isak just lets out whine, he really can’t process anything right now. “Don’t worry, this is just the start.”

He lowers his head to capture Isak’s nipple between his mouth. He really lucked out with a guy with such plump lips. He licks it a few times before encasing it again with his lips. 

He detaches himself from Isak’s nipples and removes his fingers. Isak is already sad about the loss of fullness but quickly begins to salivate again when he sees Even rolling the condom on his dick. 

He positions himself and slowly starts to push inside of Isak. Isak moans at the fullness, his big dick filling every bit of him. It wasn’t like with Even’s fingers, it’s 10x better. Isak’s exes weren’t small by any means but none of them have ever filled him as much as Even. 

Even begins to pound into Isak like his life depends on it. Isak’s dick is painfully hard between them, he needs the release. 

Even seems to get the memo and angles himself to hit Isak right in the sweet spot. Even picks up the pace, hitting Isak’s prostate. Isak’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he lets out the loudest moans. At this point the bed frame is smacking against the bedroom wall hard which will cause an awkward run in with his neighbors. 

Isak moves his hands to touch his aching cock that is begging for release, but just before he can even touch himself Even grabs his wrists and pins them above his head. Isak groans, “You’re going to fucking kill.” 

Even just laughs, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

He captures Isak’s lips once again, catching all of Isak’s moans in his mouth. Even moves his lips to suckle at Isak’s neck. 

“Mmhh I’m close” 

“Ya?” he pants. 

Even tightens his hands on Isak’s lips and continues his attack on Isak’s prostate. Isak feels the orgasm hit him, he lets out a loud cry. Cum squirting all over Even’s abdomen, fuck does it look sexy. 

Even gives one, two, three good thrust before cumming himself with a grunt. “Fuck” Even says under his breathe. 

Isak lets out a giggle, “Ya fuck.” They’re both sweaty and breathless but fuck was that good. Even gets off of him, heads to the bathroom, to what he’s assuming is to clean himself up and dispose of the condom. 

Isak is so happy for the first time this week, he thinks nothing can sour his mood until he hears a buzz from his phone. 

_Julian 23:30_

_Hey Isak, I’m going to stop by tomorrow in the evening to pick up the last of my things._

Welp there goes his happy mood. Just getting a text from him brought unpleasant feelings. The bastard always found a way to ruin things for him. Right at that second Even comes out naked with a towel. He gestures to Isak’s stomach that still has some of his cum. “Can I help you clean that up?”

“Sure” he mumbles. 

Even smiles at walks over to him. The room is quiet and it seems Even doesn’t do well with it so he tries to break the ice. “You made quite the mess.” he points out. “You made quite the mess on me, but I don’t mind.” He winks at Isak, hoping for Isak to smile back. 

Isak gives no reaction, not even a simple one worded comment. It seems Even catches on to Isak’s mood. 

“Sorry, Did I do something wrong?” 

His eyes widened, “Did I hurt you?”

Isak’s heart drops, “No no no, nothing like that. The sex was amazing, I promise. I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.” God he was such a piece of shit. Here was Even giving him stress relief and taking care of him post sex and all Isak gave in return was a shitty moody behavior. 

“Phew I’m glad. By the way I also think the sex was amazing.” He gives Isak the most genuine smile, it makes his heart skip a beat. “I have just something to help us relax.”

***

They’re laying down next to each other on the bed now. Apparently “the thing” to help them relax was weed, Isak wasn’t complaining, he needed this. 

“So your name is Isak right?” Even asks out of the blue. 

Isak just lets out a giant laugh, “Ya and yours is Even.” Even looking super pleased that Isak remembered his name, it's very cute. 

He suddenly turns to Isak, “So Isak, tell me one thing about you.”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“I thought we were just chilling. This is a hookup.”

Even looks at him exasperated, “Ya so? Doesn’t mean we can chat right? Besides, after this we probably will never see each other again so your secrets are safe with me.” He added the last bit with a wink.

“Ummmm I really like cats?” he says unsurely. “I’ve always wanted one, I think they’re cool.” 

“Well that’s sweet. No really! I think cats are adorable. Why haven’t you ever gotten one?”

“Ummm, I had a family dog and when I moved out from home, the place I was staying didn’t allow pets. When I moved out from there to move in with my ex boyfriend, I couldn’t get one since he was allergic.” Isak feels a small sadness at the reminder of his ex. 

“Enough about me, you’re not getting out of this. Tell me one thing about you”

Even looks up seemingly thinking about, “I am afraid of heights. I can’t do them. I will freak out and cling to the person next to me.”

“So no ferris wheels?”

“No ferris wheels.” 

They talked for what seemed like hours, it was surprisingly really easy to talk to Even. The only other person he’d compare the ease to was Jonas. They were now laying face to face on their pillows. Isak could feel both of them feeling sleepy after such a long night. 

“Isak” 

Isak already had his eyes closed at this point, “Hmmm”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you so upset earlier if it wasn’t because of me?”

Isak let out a deep sigh, “My ex.”

“The one that’s allergic to cats?”

Isak lets out a tiny chuckle, that is what Even has now associated that bastard with. 

“Yes, the one allergic to cats.” Silence proceeded. 

“Oh why did he make you upset?”

“He wanted to know if he could come pick up some of the things he forgot before he moved out. The text was fine, it’s just seeing his name angers me.” he huffs. 

“So I’m assuming it didn’t end well.” Usually Isak would be frustrated by a stranger being so damn noisy, but for some reason with Even he’s not upset. He just seems genuinely curious, there was no malice behind him. He also exudes this calming energy. Isak would like to find a soul on this planet that wouldn’t divulge their secrets to Even.

“It didn’t. He’s a cheating bastard.” Isak spits out. The anger from before resurfacing as he remembers that day he caught Julian cheating. 

“I had a feeling, you know? That something was wrong. He was always looking and smiling at his phone when he thought I wasn’t noticing. He started “working” late all of a sudden, and when he’d come home -- he’d smell of a cologne we both don’t own. One day I came home early from work, I wasn’t feeling too good and was looking forward to just laying in bed. I got home and noticed there were two pairs of shoes, one that belonged to Julian and one of a pair I definitely didn’t recognize. I walked to the bedroom, I knew I’d find them there. I stormed in and there was him and his coworker going at like rabbits. Idiot tried apologizing, I kicked him and his little friend out, not even caring if they were butt naked. He’s such a piece a shit, spent 5 years together but I guess it meant nothing to his lying rat ass!” He suddenly felt fingers curl around his hand, Even began smoothing his fingers with his thumb sensing Isak’s discomfort. Isak relaxed at this, it was like he was saying _I’m right here. Everything is ok._

Isak braced himself for sympathy, but it never came. It’s like if Even sensed Isak needed to get his rant out of his chest so he was providing comfort. Isak felt embarrassed that he was getting comfort from his one night stand, god how humiliating. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to unload on you like that. I’m just a complete stranger telling you problems that you probably don’t care about.” 

Even shakes his head, “Don’t apologize baby. If you need to get this out, it's fine. Besides we are not complete strangers, we’ve seen each other naked and you know about my fear of heights and love for Baz Lurhman, that elevates us to almost acquainted strangers.” Isak laughs in response, Even is seriously too nice for his own good. They stay in silence once again. Isak feels his eyes getting heavy once again. 

“Isak can I say something, I know it’s not my place.”

“Sure” he mumbles but keeps his eyes closed this time. 

“I’ve only known you for 5 hours, but you’re amazing and your ex is an idiot for letting you go.”

“Shut up Even and go to sleep.” He says with no heat. Even just chuckles as Isak succumbs to sleep. 

***

Isak is woken up, he slept like a baby last night. It’s the best he’s slept since he started having suspicions of Julian cheating. 

He’s not an idiot, he knows it's because of Even and probably the weed. He hopes he can talk Even into staying for breakfast and then who knows. It was only supposed to be a one night stand, but last night he felt the most at ease he’d ever felt. He knew it was foolish to jump into something quickly but they could take it slow if Even was up for it. 

Isak rolls to the side prepared to see Even only to see the side of the bed empty. Isak quickly gets up and checks the apartment to see if maybe Even is there, but empty. 

Isak tries really hard not to cry, he knew he scared Even off with his outburst. Why did he have to talk about Julian? This was all his fault for not keeping his trap shut. He wraps his arms around himself, something he would do a lot when he was younger and had no one to comfort him. 

It's no use crying, but Isak can’t help it. He makes his way to the bathroom, that was always the place he’d go to get away from Julian, his mother, his father. It was a place of solitude to let his emotions out. 

He walks in and he sees it. Five post-it notes lined up on his bathroom mirror. Four have small doodles of what appears to be Isak and Even, meeting, having sex, smoking, and laying next to each other with hands clasped. Isak covers his mouth with two hands as he sees the last one. 

_Isak._

_I know this is a one off thing, but I think you're amazing._

_I want to see you again. I've left my number on the kitchen counter, please go on a date with me. Just no ferris wheels._

_P.S. the sex was really fucking good_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That was fun!
> 
> Please be kind in the comments :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter @issyiskitty to get in contact with me or to read my other head canons


End file.
